legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helmet of Joan of Arc
The Helmet of Joan of Arc is the 26th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player of each team paddled across the moat on a raft. Once across, he would tie the rope (which was connected to the raft) off to a post; the second player would then use that rope and the higher, knotted rope to traverse the moat. Once both players were across, they could hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge In the days when England and France were at war, a young French peasant girl approached some soldiers and demanded to be taken to see the Crown Prince of France. She was Joan of Arc. She told him that her mission from God was to drive the English out of France. He was doubtful at first, be she persuaded him to put her in charge of a small force of men. Though she was greatly outnumbered, she began to win battles and drive the English out. She dressed like a soldier and was always at the front, urging her soldiers to fight even harder. Sometimes, when her whole army marched in, whole towns would surrender without even fighting. However, when she tried to free Paris from the English, she was wounded in a battle and captured. Legend has it that one of her jailers was so impressed by her bravery that he kept her helmet, which made its way to the Temple. Temple Games Fleur-de-Leis (Climbing Wall) Joan of Arc believed that her mission from God was to kick the English from France. Before each team was a wall of a castle that is held by the English. When Kirk gave the signal, Eddie and Brian each had to climb up the wall, grab a colored fleur-de-leis, stick it to his shirt, climb up, and put it at the top of the wall. He will then climb back down and repeat the process. They both got two Fleur-de-Leis up on the wall; they each won a Half Pendant. Joan of Arc's Goal of Life (Peanut Shaft) Joan of Arc's goal of life was to see the French prince-crowned king. Here, the two Amandas had to complete her goal. At the base of each shaft were five crowns and at the top were five mannequin heads like the one used to hold the helmet in the temple. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to grab a crown at the bottom, climb up, and place it on one of the mannequin heads. They will then repeat the process until all five mannequin heads are crowned or 60 seconds is up. They each properly placed three crowns. King's Symbols (Bungee Soap Line) You just can't be a king these days without the proper symbols of your own office. They are the crown, the scepter, and the golden orb. Here, each team had to pass one of the golden items to their partner at the other side. They then had to repeat the process until all six items are on the other side or 60 seconds is up. The Red Jaguars got the sixth and final item across with one second remaining while the Blue Barracudas had only passed five. Temple Run Eddie was quite fast, and seemed to know what he was doing until he was taken out in the Room of Harmonic Convergence. Unfortunately, Amanda made a few not-so-smart moves that hurt the team. First of all, instead of climbing directly through the Cave of Sighs when her partner was caught, she went to the Room of the Three Gargoyles and then traversed downwards. Secondly, she found the key in the Tomb of Ancient Kings but did not use it to go up; instead, she busted through the wall and rose ever so slowly to the second floor. Not a single team ever retrieved the artifact successfully from the center of the temple in Season 1, and it was because the players always acted like the ones in this episode. Watch Episode Trivia *The Third Guard was Likely in the Treasure Room. *This is the first time which two Contestants Share the same name. *Later in the episode, the helmet was placed on the floor, most likely to prevent the head it was on from falling down and breaking when a contestant grabs it (the head was later used in Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress). *This episode was the last to use Temple Layout VI and marks the final appearance of the Room of Harmonic Convergence and the Bamboo Forest. Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout VI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Male Going First